Hey, Mr Psikiater!
by Hedekideki
Summary: Sejak kematian ibunya, kelakuan Peter menjadi buruk dan ia sering membuat onar disekolahnya. Arthur pun segera membawanya ke Psikiater. Siapa sangka Psikiater tersebut tidak hanya bisa mengubah kelakuan Peter, namun ia juga bisa mengubah hidup Arthur. USUK. Brotherly!UKSea.


**Warning(s) : **Miss typos

* * *

Arthur sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya, duduk santai didepan laptop sambil memakai headset favoritnya, mendengarkan beberapa lagu _Coldplay_.

Namun, ia menghentikkan gerakan ketikan jari-jemarinya ketika _handphone_nya berbunyi tidak jauh dari laptopnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambilnya dan menekan tombol _call_ tanpa melihat ID penelepon.

"Halo?" Arthur memulai.

"_Apakah ini Arthur Kirkland?"_

"Y-ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

"_Maaf mengganggu, saya wali kelas Peter Kirkland. Bisa datang ke sekolah?"_

Arthur menelan ludah, _'Kali ini apa lagi yang ia lakukan?'_

"Y-ya tentu saja, saya segera kesana,"

"_Terima kasih, saya menunggu bersama Peter di kantor guru,"_

_Beep_

Arthur menatap _handphone_nya. Sudah berapa kali dalam bulan ini ia harus ke sekolah Peter hanya untuk mendengarkan laporan ulah adiknya di sekolah? Semenjak kematian ibu mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu, kelakuan Peter berubah menjadi lebih nakal dan jarang tersenyum. Arthur pun jarang melihatnya belajar dan ia lebih sering bermain _PS_ atau keluar untuk bermain. Nilai-nilai pelajarannya pun menurun, tidak terkecuali bahasa Inggris, bahasa keseharian mereka. Padahal tahun ini Peter akan lulus dari sekolah dasar, tapi kalau kondisinya seperti ini, kemungkinan Peter tidak akan lulus! Dan bila itu terjadi, Arthur harus menanggung beban malu berat sebagai kakak yang gagal mengurusi adiknya selama ini. Ditambah lagi, ketiga kakaknya, Scott, Irani, dan William pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena ia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya sebagai penulis novel ketimbang mengurusi Peter.

Memang, harus ia akui, semenjak ia menjadi penulis yang cukup terkenal, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu kesehariannya duduk di meja kerjanya, mengetik cerita novelnya, daripada mengurusi Peter. Karena ia tahu, Peter sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya, sekarang ia harus pergi ke sekolah Peter, membawanya pulang, dan memberinya hukuman.

Ia segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolah dasar Gakuen, sekolah tempat Peter belajar dan pernah menjadi sekolah tempat ia belajar dulu.

* * *

_Tuk tuk_, "Permisi," Arthur mengetuk pintu kantor guru yang terbuka dengan pelan. Ia kembali menelan ludah. Selama ini Peter selalu mengeluh karena wali kelasnya galak dan membosankan. Sementara Arthur hanya mengangguk sambil mengetik, tidak terlalu mendengarkannya.

Arthur mengintip sedikit dan melihat Peter sedang duduk di sofa dan memasang muka cemberut, matanya bergelinang air dan ia terlihat ingin menangis. Disebelahnya, duduk seorang bapak tua yang memakai kacamata kecil. _'Ia pasti wali kelasnya,'_ batin Arthur. Jujur saja, Arthur belum pernah bertemu dengan wali kelas Peter. Karena selama ini yang ia temui ketika mendengar laporan ulah Peter pasti selalu guru yang mengajar saat pelajaran dimana Peter membuat ulahnya.

"Ah, Arthur Kirkland bukan? Silahkan masuk," kata bapak tua tersebut ketika ia menyadari Arthur yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kantor.

Arthur mengangguk pelan dan melangkah masuk. Ia pun duduk di sofa didepan wali kelas Peter dan Peter, menghadapi mereka.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Arthur menelan ludah. "A-ada apa?"

"Sebelumnya, saya yakin kita belum bertemu bukan? Perkenalkan, nama saya Connor Gould, wali kelas Peter Kirkland yang saya yakini adalah adik anda," Connor menjabat tangan Arthur dengan santai.

"Ah, iya.. Dia memang adik saya," Arthur menjawab pelan.

"Sekarang, pak Arthur (maaf, Arthur saja,).. Apa anda tahu sudah berapa kali anda dipanggil kesini bulan ini?"

"Err.." Arthur menghitung dalam hati, "Lima?"

"Apa anda tahu kenapa anda dipanggil kesini?"

"Karena ulah Peter di sekolah..?"

"Apa anda tahu sudah berapa kali Peter membuat onar disini bulan ini?"

Kali ini Arthur terdiam, "B-berapa?"

"15. Dan sekarang 16,"

Arthur kaget, matanya melebar, dan ia menatap Peter yang sekarang menundukan kepalanya dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Banyak sekali, saya tahu. Arthur sendiri pasti kurang memercayainya bukan? Karena saya juga hampir tidak bisa percaya. Mengingat Peter adalah salah satu murid teladan Gakuen saat ia kelas 5 dulu, dan bahkan pernah menjadi murid favorit saya saat semester 1,"

"Pak Connor, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuan adik saya di kelas saat pelajaran, maupun di sekolah. Semenjak—"

"Kematian ibunya beberapa bulan yang lalu, sifat Peter mulai berubah. Saya tahu itu, karena itulah saya memanggil anda kesini,"

Arthur kembali terdiam.

"Peter masih trauma dan belum siap menerima kepergian ibunya, dan ini wajar terjadi pada anak di usia muda, karena di usia ini mereka masih belum sepenuhnya mandiri, dan masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua. Karena traumanya itulah, ia menjadi kesepian dan merasa kehilangan, sehingga ia akan merasa sangat sedih dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghilangkan kesedihan itu, seperti bermain. Dan untuk emosinya, anak yang sedang merasakan kesepian atau lebih tepatnya kesedihan luar biasa justru akan lebih mudah marah dan biasanya akan mencari perhatian, yaitu dengan membuat ulah,"

Suasana kantor tiba-tiba hening. Arthur hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Peter yang menangis tanpa suara.

"Jadi, saya sarankan untuk Peter sebaiknya dibawa ke Psikiater,"

'_Psikiater..' _Arthur mengulang kata-kata itu di benaknya.

"Jujur saja, nak. Saya bisa memaklumi Peter, namun bukan berarti saya bisa memaafkannya. Angka 16 bukanlah angka yang kecil, jadi saya harap, skor 2 minggu sudah cukup untuk membuat Peter jera,"

Mata Arthur melebar, _'2 minggu?! Apa tidak salah?!'_

"Maaf, namun siang ini saya ada acara. Jadi, saya akan pergi sekarang. Dan untuk Peter Kirkland," Connor beranjak dari sofanya dan menatap Peter yang menangis. "Saya mengharapkan kamu yang dulu 2 minggu kedepan," dan dengan begitu, Connor merapikan mejanya dan pergi. Meninggalkan Peter dan Arthur sendirian dalam ruangan.

Peter mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, mencoba berhenti menangis, "A-Arthur... Aku.."

Arthur memotong perkataannya, "Peter Kirkland. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu dirumah,"

* * *

Yeah, segini dulu aja xDD namanya juga awalan cerita #plak  
Review? QwQ


End file.
